


i wanna wake up next to you every day of my life (two young girls in love)

by gayfaerights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, POV Second Person, Pining, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfaerights/pseuds/gayfaerights
Summary: you are a young girl, and you are in love with another young girl
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	i wanna wake up next to you every day of my life (two young girls in love)

**Author's Note:**

> okay im on mobile so i cant add these in the tags but  
> the pov character is chouko mizushima  
> the girl shes in love with is ema hayashi  
> at the beginning they are 13, third part 16, and fourth part 27  
> this is very shitty  
> i may write more about them

you are a young girl gazing longily at your math tutor

she is your age, but you couldn't tell from looking at her

she is telling you about slopes and axises but you dont care 

she is beautiful, she is smart 

she acts cold and harsh but in the time you've known her shes been warm and kind

and as you are counting the number of loops in her intricate braid

you realize you have fallen in love with another girl

-

you are a young girl, older but not by much, and you are nervously watching the math tutor you now call a friend 

you are at an end of the year celebration, all your classmates are there

they all hate you except for her

you see her in the corner by herself 

and the note you wrote burns holes into your pocket

the note of love and longing and desire which you could never share if you didnt love her so much

one step and then another and another

but every step is too slow or too short, and if only you were quicker and more confident

but you are young

you dont see her again for years, the note in your pocket is now cold

-

you are a young girl, still older than before, your hair is longer and your scars are faded

you stare, baffled, at the sight of an old friend

she is different, her hair is shorter and her glasses round

she does not see you, or maybe she ignores you

you still love her, maybe even more than before

its hard to tell, its always hard to tell when you are young

you still have the note, and for the first time in years, it burns holes in your pocket

-

you are a young girl, but maybe you arent anymore, and you are looking to your now-lover

no reason to, just to see her

time has changed you both

your hair is short again, and hers is long

you have a habit of swapping hair now it seems

you love her, you can say that without hesitation or fear

you have memorised every detail about her

from the birthmark on her thigh to the map of her whole life up to the moment 

yes, you love her

and she loves you


End file.
